Son Goku (Canon)/PikabluTwo
|-|Base= |-|Kaioken= |-|SSJ1= |-|USSJ= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJG= |-|SSJB= |-|SSJB Kaioken= |-|SSJB Kaioken x10= |-|Ultra Instinct "Omen"= |-|Ultra Instinct= Summary Son Goku, born by his Saiyan name Kakarot, is the main protagonist of the anime series Dragon Ball. Along with Vegeta, he is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans. Goku was originally sent via capsule to Earth to enslave and conquer the planet. But when he arrived, he sustained a fatal head injury. The people of Earth took Goku and nursed him back to health. As a result of the injury, Goku forgot all about his original mission and his past. And due to their kindness, grew up on Earth as its guardian. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B. Higher after King Kai's training, and even higher with Kaio-ken | 5-B, higher with Kaio-ken. High 4-C post-Zenkai, higher as a Super Saiyan | High 4-C | 3-B, possibly High 3-A |''' '''2-A '''as a SSG. At least '''2-A Post Power Absorption | At least 2-A | '''At least 2-A', possibly '''High 2-A' Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I. 46 or 49 years old during the Universe 6 Saga (Uncertain birth date. Spent 3 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations), Martial Artist, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Iron Will, Willpower Affinity, Rage Power, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to enhance his durability and striking power or to fire ki blasts, which and can home in on targets), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their Ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without Ki sensing, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat), Flight, Afterimage Creation, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Telepathy and Mind Reading, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Power Mimicry (Capable of replicating other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Can transform to increase his power even further (can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiyan transformations for an even greater boost in all stats), His power increases substantially each time he recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Resistance towards Electricity and Poison (Should retain his natural resistances from when he was a child on a much stronger scale) | Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" as a Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Ripped a tear in Hit's pocket dimension to escape), Force-Field Manipulation (Either via coating his body in a protective barrier of Ki or creating a conventional barrier of energy around himself), Can block intangible attacks, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, and Time Stop (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until Hit powered up further as a Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-ken x10 and retains this resistance in stronger forms) | All previous abilities, Heat Generation (Likely not combat applicable, however), Limited Reactive Evolution (Goku's hits get stronger, faster and sharper the longer he fights), Instinctive Reaction, Limited Power Nullification (Nullified Jiren's ki blast), Danmaku Attack Potency: Planet level '''(Fought Raditz alongside Piccolo, the latter of whom could do this). '''Higher after King Kai's training (Easily defeated Nappa), and even higher with Kaio-ken (Overpowered Vegeta with Kaio-ken x3, and then matched his Galick Gun with a Kamehameha, overwhelming him when he went Kaio-ken x4) | Planet level (Fodderized a portion of the Ginyu Force), Higher with Kaio-ken (Surpassed Captain Ginyu, prompting him to steal his body). At least Large Star level+ '''post-Zenkai (fought a very casual Final form Frieza, who was far stronger than in first form), '''Higher as a Super Saiyan (Fought against and ultimately defeated Frieza at full power) | At least Large Star level+, Higher as Full Power Super Saiyan | Multi-Galaxy level '''(Was able to fight against Kid Buu. Kid Buu was remarked as being stronger than a young Beerus who was stated to be able to destroy the Kaoishin Realm which is 4/10 of a universe in size), possibly '''High Universe level (Kid Buu was stated to be able to destroy the universe by Goku and Vegeta. The title of the manga chapter is: "A Match with the Whole Universe at Stake," giving even more support for Kid Buu being a universe buster, and since the living world is infinite in size, Buu would be High 3-A. SSJ3 Goku scales to that, and SSJ2 Goku shouldn't be too far behind) | Multiverse level+ as a Super Saiyan God (His battle with a held back Beerus in the beginning of the series risked to destroy Universe 7 with a few combined blows, threatening to turn it to a void of nothingness. This would include the space-time of Universe 7 since it would be reduced nothing as a whole. The living world is established as infinite in size above on a 3D scale. 4D space-times are similar to that of the physical universe meaning they would destroy infinite space-time which is a 2-A feat). At least Multiverse level+ after power absorption (Near the end of the fight, he absorbed the power of the Super Saiyan God into his base form, thus creating a "Saiyan Beyond God".His power then continued to increase exponentially beyond there ) | At least Multiverse level+ '(In RoF, even his base has far exceeded the levels obtained in his match with Beerus, and can now go even further through transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue. In the U6 Arc, he managed to combine Kaio-Ken with SSJB, and was then capable of reaching up to a ten-times boost. Near the end of the Goku Black Arc, he displayed confidence in his ability to defeat Infinite Zamasu should he have had a Senzu Bean handy. Infinite Zamasu had become one with the timeline itself which includes the infinite space-time and was even starting to affect other timelines. This would easily make Goku above baseline 2-A. Goku also had to endure many zenkais, to the point that he doesn't need KKx10 to fight against Hit as a SSJB. By the Universal Survival Saga, he could contend with Hit level enemies by only using SSJG and also endured many Zenkais throughout the Tournament of Power) | At least '''Multiverse level+ '(Can fight against and visually damage Jiren who is confirmed to be the mortal who surpasses a God of Destruction. Note that Goku was far weaker than the Gods of Destruction beforehand, meaning Goku increased his power phenomenally. After mastering Ultra Instinct even more powerful, Goku fought against and ultimately overpowered Jiren, solidifying Goku's superiority to the Gods of Destruction. He also shook the World of Void which was stated to be a place with no time or space being infinite nothingness. That would be a 2-A feat since it would be at least infinite on a 4D scale. He did this just by exerting his ki as well), possibly '''High Multiverse level+ (Jiren was noted to have transcended linear time by Vados which would make him 5D and Goku fought him) Speed: Relativistic (Dodged a blast from Raditz. After King Kai's training casually dodged and blitzed Nappa), higher with Kaio-ken (Even higher with Kaio-ken x4) | Relativistic (Faster than his Saiyan Saga Kaio-ken x4 form), higher with Kaio-ken. At least Relativistic post-Zenkai (Casually deflected Final Form Frieza's Death Beams, which should be far faster than his First Form Supernova), up to FTL with Kaio-ken, FTL+ with Super Saiyan (Faster than 100% Frieza) | At least FTL+ (Can fight toe to toe with Perfect Cell) | Massively FTL (Should be comparable to Kid Buu who flew this fast) | Massively FTL+ '''as a Super Saiyan God and after power absorption (Could keep up with Beerus when the latter was holding back. Whilst suppressed to an even greater degree, Beerus leisurely crossed a nebula in a short time frame) | '''Massively FTL+ (Grew far swifter than he was in the BoG Arc. Kept pace with Goku Black and Future Zamasu. Managed to intercept Dyspo's movements in the Universal Survival Saga) | Infinite '''(Was able to contend with Jiren who was able to move in Hit's Time Cage), possibly '''Immeasurable (As a possibly 5th Dimensional being, he would naturally have this rating) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class. Higher after King Kai's training, and even higher with Kaio-ken | Planet Class, higher '''with Kaio-ken. At least '''Large Star Class+ post-Zenkai, Higher as a Super Saiyan | At least Large Star Class+, Higher as a Full Power Super Saiyan (Can trade blows with Perfect Cell) | Multi-Galactic, possibly High Universal '''| '''Multiversal+ as a Super Saiyan God. At least Multiversal+ after power absoprtion | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ Durability: Planet level. Higher after King Kai's training, and even higher with Kaio-ken | Planet level, higher with Kaio-ken. At least Large Star level+ post-Zenkai, Higher as a Super Saiyan (Tanked attacks from Frieza before he went 100%) | At least Large Star level, Higher as a Full Power Super Saiyan | Multi-Galaxy level, possibly High Universe level (Could contend equal with Kid Buu) | Multiverse level+ as a Super Saiyan God. At least Mutliverse level+ after power absorption | At least Multiverse level+ | '''At least '''Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very high. Goku can train for days with minimal rest, and can fight through his long, arduous fights with the likes of Vegeta and Frieza, continuing to fight against Vegeta even after overexerting himself with Kaio-ken x4, and ultimately outlasting the latter even after being effortlessly beaten around, pushing himself to his limits with Kaio-ken, and exhausting himself with his Spirit Bomb. When he was younger, he managed to pull through and defeat Piccolo even after all of his limbs were broken and he was mortally injured. In addition, as of Battle of Gods, he has finally gotten past Super Saiyan 3's energy problem, allowing him to use it much more easily and for longer periods of time. In the Tournament of Power, Goku fought for nearly an hour straight. Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers to Planetary with ki blasts and attacks (Affected entire planets with the force behind his blows). | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks (Comparable to Vegeta, whose Final Flash can easily extend into outer space). Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission (Traveled to the Other World and to King Kai's Planet from Earth). | Standard melee range. Intergalactic, possibly Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Multiversal+ with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with attacks/shockwaves and ki blasts as SSG, SBG and SSB (The shockwaves from his punches were tearing the universe and space-time apart). Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard Melee Range. Multiversal+ (Could have destroyed Infinite Zamasu with one more Sensu Bean). Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard Melee Range. Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+. Multi-Universal with Instant Transmission Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Weaknesses: '''Goku seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Some transformations strain his body, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if he overuses it. He sometimes drops his guard and leaves openings for his opponents, lowering his durability phenomenally in the process. His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. The Mafuba requires a suitable container to seal the target into. | Goku's Ultra Instinct was initially imperfect, so it was harder for him to use it offensively, as he still held himself back by thinking out the best method of attack instead of intuiting what to do (though this weakness no longer applies after he masters the form). Ultra Instinct was is only temporary. Whenever Goku exits the form, it puts a toll on his body and he is left exhausted. Goku cannot willingly use Ultra Instinct as it only comes in response to him being pushed to his limits. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Saiyan Forms:' An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). As of Dragon Ball Super, he has received three new forms that give him astronomical power-ups, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan Beyond God and Super Saiyan Blue. Goku can use all of these transformations. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'' Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. *'Continuous Kamehameha:' Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. *'Solar Flare:' The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Homing Energy Wave:' A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. *'Kaio-Ken:' Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. *'Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb):' One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. *'Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission):' Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. *'After-image technique:' This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. *'Full-Nelson:' Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. *'Hasshu-ken:' A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. *'Crazy Fist:' This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper:' An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. *'Tornado!:' Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. *'Mind Reading:' Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. *'Mafuba:' A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. *'Mastery of Self-Movement:' A technique learned from Whis. In this state, Goku's body is capable of subconsciously avoiding attacks, disregarding his own capability to react, allowing him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities. As he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. However, as it doesn't increase his speed, much faster opponents would still be able to bypass it. Key: Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | God of Destruction Beerus Saga (Dragon Ball Super) | Resurrection 'F' Saga '''to the Universal Survival Saga | Ultra Instinct ' Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:PikabluTwo Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2